Through the Rain
by Ellz - Goddess of Fish
Summary: This is the story of how my OCs Talani and Ellie arrived at Camp. Must read other story first. It's probably really bad but whatever. Criticism appreciated.


**You requested it! Here it is! The story of how my AMAYZE characters arrived at CHB!**

**WARNING! OC characters will not make sense unless you has read my awesome story! Click on my name, story is titled "Hello".**

* * *

I always thought I was normal. I mean, I looked normal. I acted normal. I felt normal. Doesn't that count as normal? Apparently not...

"Hurry up, Eliana!" Talani yells across the bitumen. "We'll be late!"

My particular story starts differently. Everybody else's begins in the same place, the bane of my existence, the living hell: school. Mine doesn't. Because I'm not normal.

I sigh and pick up the pace. Not much, but enough to satisfy the impatient Talani. She skips anxiously along the rough surface, kicking loose small gravel. I get an idea.

Adjusting my bag straps so they hang a little more loosely, I take off in a race-winning sprint, overtaking a startled Talani. She stares incomprehensibly at my running figure for a small second before dashing after me in an attempt to catch up. I continue to glide effortlessly ahead of her, a good 20m in front.

I stop to catch my breath outside the academy. Talani pants after me, leaning dependently over the sign. _Fry's Modelling Studio. _I toss a bottle of water at Talani, who catches it deftly and chugs the whole thing down her throat. We laugh and high-five, walking casually through the entrance.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, we are models. Mind you, we aren't famous; we only do things like Target, K-Mart and other catalogs. I'm usually in the swimwear and underwear department, while Talani explores the formal section. Today we're modelling for K-Mart's summer collection, and I'm their star model apparently. Not that I'm complaining.

They toss me a few bikinis and patterned bras to style, while Talani gets a few cocktail and maxi dresses. We pose in various sexy positions against the plain white backdrop until the clock ticks 4:15: break time. Collecting a few healthy snacks from the kitchen, we sit at a polished wooden bench far away from the exit.

Brianna Angela, our photographer, comes over to us. "Nice job, ladies! You did really well. Especially you, Ellie. Your curves shine so well through the bikinis! I wish my body was like yours: young, fit and sexy," she comments honestly.

I blush so hard you can see it through my blush. "Aww... Thanks!" I grin. "You are knock-em-dead pretty like you are!"

And she is. For a 40-something year old woman, she is hot. She has long eyelashes and long black hair with an olive complexion. She reminds me of a boy I often see in my dreams... **(If you can be the first person to guess who this is, I will give you a shoutout in my next chapter of Hello!)**

Brianna giggles as her cheeks burn crimson and stands up. "Well, I have to go check the photo quality and stuff before I send the pics off." She saunters off in the direction of the developing room.

Talani and I share some stupid jokes. They are pathetic, but we crack up anyway. I turn around when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I snap at Rhea Matthews, the world's biggest brat. She sneers and smacks her thin hand around my skinny wrist. I smile weakly as she yanks us into the now-empty kitchen.

"You've been a very naughty girl," she hisses. Hisses? Last time I checked, Rhea wasnt a snake. But here she is, growing two snake heads and hissing at me. Yay.

"Ellie!" Talani yelps, struggling to open the heavy door. She stops beside me, gaping at the hydra before me.

"Uh..." I stammer. The hydra hisses again, its heads lunging at our bodies. We shrink back into the smallest corner of the room, preparing ourselves for our imminent death...

Which doesn't come. The heads lie writhing on the floor, the head stumps convulsing as another model holds a burning match to them. The girl takes us through a hidden door through which we find ourselves in the middle of pouring rain in a tiny back street.

"Hey, I'm Molly," the girl extends a hand. I reach out tentatively to shake it. Her startling grey eyes attract my attention immediately; they almost match Talani's. Her red curls bounce distractingly over her shoulders. "I'm here to escort you and ensure your safe arrival," she affirms. Before we can answer, a small orange minivan pulls up beside us on the street. Molly leaps in, buckling her seatbelt before I even take a step. _Some_body's eager.

Exchanging a nervous glance with Talani, I slide into the seat next to Molly. Talani squashes against me. A man covered in a thousand eyes drives the car and we gape. "Close your mouth, goldfish," Molly sniggers. I elbow her, but we shut our mouths.

"The Cyclopes called, they want their eyes back," I whisper to Talani, and we send ourselves into a massive giggle fit.

On 22nd Avenue, the van breaks down. We evacuate so that the eye-guy can investigate.

"Uh, well it was nice knowing yas, but we need to go now. Brianna kinda needs us," Talani says and I follow her down a road.

"Wrong way," Molly smirks, pointing the opposite way. We nod and follow her directions.

"See, this is why your mom refuses to let you join Girl Scouts," I joke. Talani smiles and start sprinting. "Not so fast!" I call out and easily catch up to her. It almost feels like a leisurely jog, except we have to dodge through 20 people at every turn.

"Wait a second," I warn. "This isn't the road. This leads to Long Island..." I gesture to a road sign.

"Keep going!" Molly appears behind us, shoving us forward. She guides us across the bridge and onto the island. Her eyes keep darting anxiously behind us, as if expecting something to appear there.

The rain soaks through our clothes, refreshing my skin and turning the fabric to glue. My shorts began to chafe, leaving a nasty rash. I give up after a short while, dropping the shorts and throwing them into a bush.

"Wait a second!" Talani groans. "I need to pee!" I give an exasperated moan as Talani crouches behind the bush. I smell sulphur and sense beating wings behind me. Molly and I turn, to see a flying prune. Molly slashes at the giant bat, slicing open it's leathery skin and exploding it into dust.

We run for another 5 minutes, until we reach a sigh saying Camp Half-Blood. Molly leads us through the entrance, taking us straight to a big house. We collapse at a table outside.

"Heather!" Molly yells and runs over to a plump African-American. The girl, obviously Heather, grins broadly and hugs Molly, swinging her high into the air and kissing her on the lips. Talani blinks at the lesbian pair. I punch her arm.

Molly beckons us over. "So yeah, this is my girlfriend, Heather." We nod politely as Molly and Heather give us a tour of the camp. Everywhere we go, I see perverted boys sneaking looks at my butt. Rolling my eyes in disgust, I follow everyone's lead into the Big House.

* * *

**I know, I know. It got boring. Well, I am writing this at 1:30am. Don't blame me! When I'm tired, I suck. It's one of my talents.**

**Free spiritual hugs to anyone who guesses Brianna's original identity!**

**Here are some of my AMAYZE words of wisdom (and yes, I do own this quote):**

_**If someone thinks that there is something so wrong with you that you must be avoided, there is something so wrong with **_**them _that they must be avoided._**

**~Ellz42**

**See, aren't I just AMAYZE?!**


End file.
